Describing Haru
This is also a true and concise history of Haru Axeman in his home, the realm of Gielinor. I am not saying that I did this, but Haru had completed these many adventures, starting from when he was just starting out, in every other player's eyes, as a nonentity, but in the eyes of his companions, a great friend. In this saga, (part 1, it works that way.) it describes Haru starting up, as a level 30. I didn't want to start him out as a level 3, as some unsavory....ah, incidents happened then. You know, average noob-bullying... Haru is the one, from his realm far across the dimensions, who suggested this to me. He had a hell of a time trying to do it. it involved a lot of magic logs, weird rituals, and... Well, lets just say it was weird. It seems a bit hard to believe, but its true. Or at least semi-true. But who is Haru Axeman? Here's all I can tell you- one, his real name is Haru Dani Qinshinju Cael 'Axeman' Howard Jackson-Smith Jonathon Endymion Koschei Clarke Norbert Margarine Hobnob Bakamaru Xyxzlyyxzrylcrysxylmyzxxycryslyxlrhyzphy-llyxdryxrytylrwlyxzybynfbnm Percival Atticus Taikishiro Rukaiichin Wulphrick Dael Tenkaze Yokosamazanbamaru Bartholomeaux. Of course, he goes by “Haruard Daniels Samazanba” on Earth, and “Haru Samazanba Axeman” or “Haru Axeman” on Gielinor. Yes, he can visit our world-all the worlds. What? Why can't he? Two-he is very, very distinctive, for reasons not limited to his height, (6 foot 8) waist-length white hair with black tips, (please do not ask me how or why it looks the way it does. Too complicated) oak-tanned skin, fox tail, and the ears of some canine coming out of his head-definitely not fox ears, maybe wolf-and orange eyes-the color of maple leaves in autumn. Word to the wise? Don't piss him off. You could say he has strange taste in fashion-usually consisting of a blue dragonhide duster, a breastplate made from blued dragon metal, along with blue jeans,(which, surprisingly enough, are relatively good armor) knee and shoulder pads made of the same metal, and his huge battleaxe, also made of blued dragon metal-hence the 'Axeman' part of his name. As a fighter, he likes to use a shield-an idea I can identify with, unless in the case of the mighty Gadderhammer. Also, he lugs around many different weapons, (guns, swords, explosives, yoyos, whips) and has an interesting way with the fabric of reality. You'll see how that works... He's also, part German, part Russian, (his Grandfather lives in either Siberia, the Yakutsk, or near the eastern tip of Russia) and part Japanese-. On another note, he has an accent that sounds somewhere between a soft Southern drawl and something that sounds like it came from New England, but like a Southern drawl... believe me, that is important. As you progress through the story, you may soon see several things wrong with him. It's not always been that way... it's partly due to the thing in his head, who can take him over at almost any time... and Ritsuko. Who is Ritsuko? I'm not sure who she is... Am I forgetting something? Category:Haru's Adventure